


I Like The Way You Move

by assbuttintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An A/B/O fic where either Dean or Cas is an omega and have been hiding it from the other (who is of course an alpha).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my 400th follower on Tumblr. It is so unbelievably overdue and I'm sorry for that but I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Castiel's age isn't defined in this but he is *younger* so I've tagged it as underage just to be safe.

The moment Dean saw him, he knew he had to have him. He hadn’t even smelled him yet but judging by the way he was moving on the dance floor he was anything but an Alpha. Somehow Dean just knew that there was something hidden beneath the exterior he was projecting other than the clear fact that he was underage and in a damn night club.

His hair was a dark mess of tangles damp with sweat as he moved on the dance floor his hips moving to an enticing rhythm that was entirely his own. He didn’t appear to be with anyone as he was on his own patch lost in the bass of the music. The clothes he wore had Dean whining low in his throat luckily hidden by the loud thrum of the music. It wasn’t right for someone to be pulling those sounds from an Alpha especially one with such a high stature in the underworld as Dean but it was hard to ignore the way the young man was moving.

With legs covered in tight leather pants that left little to the imagination and a white v-neck that was starting to go see-through with the amount of sweat the young man was creating, Dean shifted himself in his jeans as he watched him from the bar sipping on his whiskey. He just stood and stared for the rest of the song seeing how he moved and how he reacted to others that came on to him. Most of the people that tried to dance with him were all over him for a few seconds before they were shrugged off apparently not good enough for the dancer.

When the song faded into another, the young man finally stopped moving and took a breather. Dean watched as a hand was pushed through his sweaty locks dishevelling it further. The teen moved again towards the bar where Dean was stood still staring. As he moved he seemed to catch the glance that was being sent his direction and locked eyes with the Alpha. His eyes didn’t move away as he encroached and soon he was stood right next to Dean leaning against the bar. For the first time ever, Dean had no idea what to do. The man was absolutely gorgeous with soft features that gave away his youth and deep blue eyes that still hadn’t looked away from the Alpha. Dean inhaled as the man leant closer into the Alpha’s personal space a small smile on his face.

Beta; he was a Beta Dean’s senses told him as the dancer whispered into his ear.

“You going to buy me a drink or just stare all night?” he asked his voice too low for the slight figure that was before him but Dean would be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

Dumbly, Dean nodded and motioned for the bartender to give him two more drinks which the man quickly produced. Dean slid the glass of whiskey over the counter to the teen who promptly picked it up and swallowed it in one go. The glass was promptly slapped back down onto the counter before the body before him turned away finally breaking their eye-contact as he stepped towards the dance-floor. The Alpha’s eyes traced the movement taking in the ass in the tight pants the teen was wearing before the man turned again.

“Are you going to join me?” He asked with a smirk. Hastily, Dean swallowed his drink and placed the glass onto the counter before following. Teasing glances were thrown over the younger man’s shoulder as the Alpha followed him through the crowd as if he was more ensuring the Alpha was still following. Dean smirked to himself as he realised the Beta wanted this almost as much as he did.

With that thought in mind, his movements became more confident. He became more the Alpha that people feared than the speechless, dumbfounded man this teenager had made him as soon as he laid eyes on him. When they hit the dance floor, his hands grasped onto the Beta’s hips pulling him flush against him so his chest was pressed against the Beta’s back. His grip was tight enough to let the Beta know there was no way he was going anywhere but loose enough to let the Beta’s hips move to his own accord. The Beta sighed as he leant his head back to rest on the Alpha’s shoulder. He was shorter than the twenty-five year old who was just over six foot in height and could easily see over his head to see all the jealous stares. Dean snarled at them all before leaning down to sniff at the young man’s neck.

Normally, this close, an Alpha’s nose would be able to smell any hint of arousal that was projecting from another body but with the Beta pressed against him, he couldn’t smell anything. He thought it strange for a few moments but as the Beta ground against his dick harder as the beat of the music sped up, he failed to take further notice. Instead, he pressed his teeth lightly against the bared neck before him smirking as the younger man shivered as his hips bucked.

One of Dean’s hands slipped from the Beta’s hip to cup his groin while the other slid under the hem of his shirt moving up his torso. The young man sighed into the touch pushing his groin further into Dean’s hand as he turned his head to nuzzle into the Alpha’s neck. When the Alpha’s hand reached the man’s nipple, he flicked the bud with his forefinger before pinching it with his thumb and middle finger. He could feel the Beta’s breathing grow ragged against his neck with every movement before it became too much and Dean needed more.

“You want to get out of here?” He whispered into the man’s ear loud enough that he could be heard over the music. He didn’t get a response other than a nod which had Dean growling as he spun the teen around and kissed him hungrily. Their lips met as if they’d been lovers for years knowing exactly how to kiss the other and what drove them wild. Dean’s hands moved to grip at the Beta’s ass palming his flesh through his leather pants that were no doubt slick with sweat. The Beta’s hips rocked into his groaning at the touch as he pushed himself further into the Alpha.

“Take me out back and fuck me,” the Beta demanded into the Alpha’s ear as they parted.

Dean let out a possessive growl as he grabbed the young man’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the back bathrooms. Once inside, Dean quickly cleared everyone out by glaring at them until they got the message to leave and locked the door behind them. When he turned, it was to find the Beta pulling down his leather pants down his legs. They got stuck on the way due to the amount of sweat that was covering his legs but he managed to get one leg free before Dean had had enough of watching and was moving over to the Beta lifting him by his ass and placing him on the counter.

“Commando huh? Figured you get lucky? Fucking slut,” Dean taunted.

The Beta smirked. “Actually, I can’t wear underwear under these pants. Plus you can’t deny it doesn’t turn you on, _Alpha_ ,” he purred as his hand trailed down Dean’s torso to the hem of his jeans. Before the Alpha could blink, the Beta’s hand was dipping inside and palming him through his briefs. “ _Fuck_ ,” the younger man cursed, “You’re big.”

It was Dean’s turn to smirk, “Think you can’t take it Beta?” There was a moment of confusion that spread across the other man’s features but just as fast as it was there, it was gone.

“Mmm,” he hummed as he continued to rub his hand over Dean’s cock, “I think I can take it.”

All too soon, the hand was gone and was playing with the button to undo Dean’s fly. As the Beta worked his jeans down, Dean pulled at his briefs sending them down over his cock so it curved up towards his belly. The Beta’s eyes went wide as he saw it in the flesh but when the Alpha would normally see fear in his partner’s eyes, Dean saw nothing but lust as the younger man licked his lips.

“Castiel,” the younger man breathed as he lifted his face to watch Dean’s eyes pulling him in with a hand to the Alpha’s cheek.

“Dean,” Dean croaked back before he latched their lips together once more. He ground their unclothed dicks together as they tongues tangled before pushing inside the Beta’s mouth to assert his dominance to the kiss. The younger man gave it over willingly going pliant in the Alpha’s grip as Dean’s hands roamed over the pale flesh of the Beta’s thighs. The younger man shivered under the touch as his arms wound around Dean’s broad shoulders as his legs went around his waist pulling them closer.

The sounds the Beta was making had the Alpha turned on to no end wanting so badly to be buried inside him so he could hear the noises he made while being fucked within an inch of his life. Dean’s hand trailed higher to curve around his hip before pressing his fingers into the firm muscle of Castiel’s ass earning a delicious groan from the Beta before venturing on. His fingers dipped between his cheeks frowning slightly as he felt a slick wet sensation cover his digits.

It was uncommon for a Beta to get wet when aroused but not unheard of so instead of pulling away to inspect, he continued on sliding his finger inside slowly. Castiel bucked into the touch his mouth going slack in the kiss giving Dean complete control. One quickly became two and the Beta had suddenly pulled away from Dean’s mouth and was groaning with his head thrown back as Dean bit and sucked at the unmarked expanse of his neck.

A string of curses fell from Castiel’s panting mouth as Dean continued to stretch him wide two turning into three, three into four. Dean’s entire hand was drenched with slick as he worked him open to the point where he could actually get inside him.

“Dean,” the Beta panted, “I’m ready p-please.”

“Yeah baby, I got you,” Dean cooed as he pulled his hand free and slicked himself using the Beta’s slick.

The Alpha gripped onto the Beta’s hip with one hand the other holding his hard cock as he pulled the Beta towards him to line up with his prepared hole. With just the tip pressed towards the loosened muscle, Dean paused and locked eyes with Castiel. The young man was absolutely debauched with his hair at odd angles, a pleasant flush covering his neck and cheeks with wide, lust blown eyes and red bitten lips as if he’d been trying to hold back the sounds. If he was holding back, Dean couldn’t wait to hear him when he wasn’t.

“You ready?” Dean asked his eyes still locked on the Beta’s. In the low light of the bathroom, he could see the small ring of blue at edges and Dean couldn’t help but wanting to see them when they weren’t blown with lust. He could easily see himself getting lost in them for days on end.

“Y-yes,” Castiel stuttered with a nod his eyes not moving away from Dean’s.

Slowly, because Dean knew how big he was, Dean started his slow slide inside. He searched Castiel’s face for any sign of discomfort and as soon as his face scrunched up and high pitched whines were leaving his mouth, Dean paused to let him adjust. He knew that the Beta was accommodating well but with his nails clenching into Dean’s shirt no doubt leaving marks even through his shirt, Dean knew he was struggling. The Alpha paused his movements waiting until the Beta relaxed before sliding further. It took everything within him to not just thrust forward into the tight heat loving how warm and comfortable it was to be inside the Beta.

When he was as far as he could go, he stopped and watched the Beta as he breathed heavily through his nose. On each exhale, he was letting out a small squeak that had the Alpha smiling at how adorable it was. To help him, Dean leant forward careful not to move his hips and continued to mark up his neck lathering it in saliva as he inhaled his scent. He was still confused at the lack of pheromones coming off the Beta but with Castiel starting to shift his hips slightly, Dean failed to care. He pulled back to look him in the eyes once again and caught himself grinning as he caught the twinkle in the Beta’s eyes.

“Fuck me,” he breathed and Dean didn’t hesitate. He pulled back before sliding back in slowly not wanting to go too fast too soon. “Harder,” he demanded as Dean continued his slow thrusts.

Obligingly, Dean picked up the pace careful not to go too hard.

“Jesus, Dean. I’m not made of glass. Fuck me like you mean it,” the Beta demanded.

The Alpha growled at the order. He wasn’t used to being bossed around given he was a strong Alpha but there was something about this Beta that made him want to give him everything he asked for. As his hips sped up further, the Beta became a writhing mess. His nails were digging in harder into Dean’s shoulders as he started to pull Dean in harder with his legs so the Alpha’s thrusts were short and sharp.

“ _Fuck_ you feel good,” Castiel panted, “So fucking big.”

Dean grinned where he was working over the Beta’s neck. “You like that baby?” he breathed trying not to let how tired he was getting show. “Like how my big cock is stretching you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Castiel replied as Dean slammed his hips harder.

“Mmm bet you do,” Dean hummed as he pulled back so he could look at Castiel’s face, “Going to ruin you for anyone else.”

Dean knew the moment he hit the Beta’s prostate as Castiel’s back arched throwing his head back with a thud against the wall as he let out a high pitched whine. The Alpha grinned as he continued to thrust at the same angle hitting the bundle of nerves on every thrust sending the Beta into a frenzy of curses.

“Oh _God_ ,” he moaned, “So good Alpha. So fucking good.”

A possessive growl escaped the Alpha’s throat at the term making him wish the Beta was actually his. He had never wanted a mate until now. Always thought himself as a lone wolf that could survive without having a bond with someone but with the way the Beta was crying out Alpha over and over as Dean continued to thrust, he couldn’t help but think that maybe life would be better with the Beta as his mate. Even though he knew nothing about the man he was pounding into, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was the man he was going to mate with.

Without warning, Dean pulled away from the Beta and out of him but before Castiel could protest, Dean was pulling him off the counter and turning him so he was bent in half, his sloppy wet hole on display for him.

“Spread your cheeks,” the Alpha demanded and the Beta scrambled to oblige pulling his ass apart with shaky hands.

Once again, Dean took himself in hand and lined up before pushing inside. This time he didn’t bother taking it slow knowing Castiel could take everything he would give him. As he gripped on tight to the Beta’s hips hard enough that he knew he would leave marks, Dean started a punishing pace. It had the Beta groaning even louder than before pushing his ass back onto the Alpha’s cock as if he was searching for a knot to fill him up. Normally, a Beta wouldn’t want to take a knot but apparently this one was begging for it. If they had been in a bed rather than in a club bathroom, Dean wouldn’t hesitate in letting his knot form and taking the Beta but as it was, it was not plausible.

Beneath him, Castiel was barely coherent. All Dean could hear were needy little gasps and breathless whimpers of his name as he continued to pound into the younger man. He could feel the Beta clenching around him and could hear the squelch of his slick every time he thrust in. Judging by the way the Beta was shuddering every time Dean thrust inside, he wasn’t far away from coming.

“You going to come baby? Going to come on my fat cock pounding your ass splitting you open,” Dean taunted. “Bet I don’t even need to touch you. You could just come like this.”

“ _Dean_ ,” he whined, “ _Please_ I need-“

“I know what you need,” Dean cut him off. “You need to come on my cock. Come on baby.”

Dean draped himself over the Beta’s back so he could kiss and suck at his shoulders and neck once again. His hips continued their punishing pace sending the Beta into a frenzy. He was pushing his ass back onto the Alpha trying to get it deeper searching for that knot that would tie them together. However, as Dean started purring obscenities into his ear, Castiel completely lost it.

“Bet you’d like it if I took you home, knotted you properly. Fuck you so hard that I’d ruin you for anyone else.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel chanted over and over after each of Dean’s thrusts.

“Mmm, so good for me baby. Bet you’d look so pretty hanging off my knot split you open so wide you feel it for _days_.” Dean continued to breathe into the Beta’s ear. “Come on baby, come on my cock. Think about how good my knot will feel stretching you even wider.”

With that it was all over. Castiel was crying out Dean’s name and coming all over the bench beneath him while he clenched down vice grip tight on Dean’s member trying to milk his orgasm. Dean didn’t give in that easy though fucking the Beta through his orgasm and as he lay panting from his high all blissed out he continued to thrust until he was begging Dean to come inside him.

“ _Dean_ ,” he whined, ” _please_.” His oversensitive body protesting to the treatment but judging by the moans that were still falling from his mouth, he was still enjoying it.

“You want me to come in you?” Dean taunted. When the Beta nodded eagerly, Dean continued, “Then beg for it.”

“Please Dean,” he whined and it was so pretty and needy that it almost had Dean coming just from the sound of his name alone, _almost_. “I need you to fill me, _Alpha_. Want your come inside me. Mark me with your cum.”

How was to deny him when he was begging so prettily for him? A few bone jarring thrusts later had Dean marking the Beta from the inside until he could no longer keep up his thrusts. When he pulled out Dean groaned as looked down at the Beta’s ass seeing his hole gaping wide from where he had been split open, puffy and red thoroughly abused as he cum started to leak out. Dean was quick to respond his hands moving down to push it back inside with his thumbs.

“Such a fucking pretty hole all fucked out from my Alpha cock,” Dean murmured more to himself than to Castiel. “Can’t wait to take you home and knot you.”

Castiel lifted his head and looked over at Dean with dark eyes as if he hadn’t just been fucked within an inch of his life and was rearing to go again. As Dean caught his eyes he felt a pull to the Beta that he felt before. It was as if now he had found Castiel he was never going to let him out of his sight. His heart pounded harder in his chest the longer they kept their gazes locked and when the younger man’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, Dean was on him in a flash pulling Castiel’s bottom lip between his own.

“Come home with me,” Dean panted as they parted. The beta only nodded before he was turning over and standing facing Dean. The Alpha watched with pained eyes as Castiel pulled his pants up covering himself. If Dean could have it his way, he’d have the Beta walk out with nothing on just show everyone in the club that Dean was the one that fucked him hard but he figured with the way the teen was wincing when he bent over to pull up his pants, they would know anyway.

When the Beta turned to look at Dean with his pants finally back on, he glared hard at the Alpha. Dean realised then that he had been smirking as he stared at the Beta but with the glare he was being sent, he wiped it off his face. The Beta definitely had some heat behind those eyes and Dean would be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

Once Castiel was ready, Dean reached out his hand for him to take hold of. The Beta took it with a shy smile and Dean couldn’t help but find it all endearing. He pulled the Beta in close wrapping his arm around his shoulders and he led him out of the bathroom and through the club. He smirked as he saw the jealous stares of the other club goers that had tried it on with Castiel earlier. There was no doubt that they had known exactly what they had been up to in the bathroom especially with the way Castiel was walking slowly with a small limp.

They didn’t talk as Dean guided them to his beloved ’67 Chevy Impala or as they slid inside to drive towards Dean’s apartment. As they drove Dean kept glancing over at Castiel noticing that the teenager was wringing his hands in his lap as if nervous about something. To reassure him, Dean leant over the seat and reached out to grab his hand. Castiel ducked his head and as Dean stared over at him he noticed a red tinge to his ears while his fingers gripped onto the Alpha’s.

Dean really had no idea how this Beta was turning him into a cheesy mess but he liked how even though they had known each other for only a few hours that it felt as if they had known each other forever. The Alpha smiled as he turned back to the road planting his foot a little harder on the accelerator so they could get back to his apartment faster.

By the time they had made it back, all nervousness that Castiel had shown were gone and he was pressed against Dean’s side pressing kisses to Dean’s neck while his hand ran teasingly along his thigh. It was an abrupt change to how he acted earlier but Dean didn’t mind one bit as he moved the hand that had been resting innocently on Castiel’s back down the waistband of his tight leather pants to play with his hole that was still sloppy and wet from their earlier activities as well as the Beta’s increased arousal.

“Alright Cas, we’re here,” Dean grunted as he pulled into the carpark outside his building. The Beta didn’t even try to move away from Dean instead as Dean climbed out he followed him out the driver’s door plastering himself to the Alpha’s side as he locked his vehicle. Together, they made their way into the building and up to Dean’s apartment their lips locked the entire time.

The younger man was a building ball of energy as he gyrated his hips against the older man grinding and rolling so deliciously it was difficult for Dean to have a clear thought other than to bend the Beta over and fuck him right there in the hallway.

It was a strange feeling for Dean to have this pure need burning in his gut to have the Beta anywhere and everywhere and claim him for the world to see. Never in his life had he felt it with another person let alone a Beta.

“Dean,” Castiel panted across his lips as they made their way through Dean’s apartment to his bedroom. “I need…”

“Yeah I know what you need baby,” Dean soothed as he pressed kisses to Castiel’s throat pressing his teeth lightly against the skin not hard enough to mark but enough to let him know he could if he wanted.

“No,” Castiel moaned, “I need to tell you something.”

Dean froze then. Was the Beta backing out? Because all but two minutes ago he was all over the Alpha. Dean was not one of those Alpha’s that forced themselves on an unwilling person but was the Beta seriously about to leave him with a serious case of blue balls after the session they had already shared together? Dean took a step back from the other man leaving space between that he could look straight into the Beta’s eyes. He searched the younger man’s face for anything that would tell him why they went from being all over each other to nothing in the space of sixty seconds. When he came up short, the Beta’s face unreadable and without any pheromones to read, Dean wiped a hand over his face and spread his hands out wide in a ‘well tell me’ gesture.

“I can’t read you so you need to tell me what’s going on,” Dean elaborated.

The Beta nodded. “I know. I’ve been covering my scent ever since I presented. I’m an Omega.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock before all of the facts rushed over him. Everything that had happened through the night, it all made sense with the confession. But instead of feeling betrayed, Dean felt the pull to the other man that he had been trying to ignore ever since he saw him. It was obvious now, this person before him was meant to be his mate.

Instead of speaking, Dean stepped forward reducing the space between them before pulling the _Omega_ in by the neck kissing him soundly until they were both breathless. Dean smiled as he pulled away pushing the sweat damp hair back from Castiel’s forehead. The Omega relaxed in his hold snuggling into the Alpha’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him. They stood there for a few moments before the Omega decided to take control pushing the Alpha back onto the bed.

Dean watched with wide eyes as the Omega crawled up his body until he was straddling his hips. He had a smug smile on his face as he leant down to press kisses to Dean’s neck.

“I knew you were it as soon as you entered the club,” he whispered between kisses. “You smell so fucking good and when you fucked me…” Castiel’s hips rolled down rocking against Dean’s hardened cock his head throwing back with a gasp, “It felt so fucking good.”

The Alpha in Dean growled at the words that were breathed into his skin, his hands finding the Omega’s hips and rocking him down. Castiel’s gasped before moving against Dean with increased vigour until the lack of skin to skin contact became maddening.

“I want to do it again,” Castiel growled as he lifted his own shirt over his head before working his pants down over his thighs. “And again,” he punctuated with a roll of his hips, “and again until I’m too fucked out to move and I reek of nothing but _my Alpha_.”

Dean smirked up at the Omega. “Now that I can do,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
